Quand connerie rime avec folie
by Neko no Yueko
Summary: Quand on vit dans la ville de Karakura, où des méchants fantômes errent il y a des choses qui sont inévitables.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma première fiction! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça! N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques, ce que vous aimez ou pas, et je ferai de mon mieux pour me corriger (si ces critiques sont toutefois détaillées). Je répondrai aux reviews, ou du moins si je peux, et surtout si j'en ai. Si vous trouvez des erreurs de frappes, dites les moi, je les corrigerai, j'ai moi-même horreur des fictions mal écrites, et bourrées de fautes.

Donc, cette histoire parlera de, non pas une, mais DEUX héroïnes! J'essaierai de respecter au mieux le caractère des autres personnages qui ne sont pas à moi.

Sur ce...

J'espère que ça vous plaira! (Oui, j'espère beaucoup)

PS: Seules les deux filles que je vais présenter sont à moi. Les autres, qui arriveront plus tard, mais bien assez tôt, sont à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Une parole prise à la légère**

J'ouvre un œil. Puis deux. Je finis par m'asseoir sur mon lit en baillant et en m'étirant. Je me lève, fais deux pas et manque de tomber à cause de mon sac de cours resté en plein milieu de ma chambre, évidemment.

Qui est l'imbécile qui l'a laissé ici?

Ah oui, c'est moi.

Je me dirige d'un pas lent vers la cuisine après avoir survolé souplement les escaliers (ou du mois le plus souplement possible quand on vient de se réveiller). Ma mère m'attend déjà. Je lui fais une bise rapide et prends tranquillement mon petit déjeuner.

Je regarde ma montre, manque de m'étouffer après avoir vu l'heure, et remonte les escaliers à vitesse grand V (bizarrement, je suis mieux réveillée à présent).

Voyons, voyons... L'uniforme du collège...

Collège. Ce mot résonne dans ma tête. Et c'est très désagréable. Oui, je déteste le collège. Comme tous les collégiens, je suppose.

Si j'avais le pouvoir de remonter le temps, je tuerais bien le petit con qui a eu le sadisme d'inventer ça. Et niveau sadisme, je m'y connais, pourtant.

Mais je ne vais pas m'attarder là dessus, puisqu'il est temps pour moi de quitter mon humble demeure, pour partir vers le COLLÈGE, sujet de tous mes mots de tête, que je qualifierais plutôt d'enfer. J'informe ma mère de mon départ et elle me souhaite de passer une bonne journée. Elle devrait pourtant savoir qu'il est impossible de passer une bonne journée quand on s'est levé à presque 6h30 du matin (et encore, il y en a qui font pire), pour se rendre à L'ÉCOLE pour se faire chier pendant près de dix heures pour écouter des vieux vous déblatérer des choses incompréhensibles, et ce, TOUS LES JOURS. Ça me semble pourtant évident.

Mais pas pour ma mère, apparemment.

Je me dirige machinalement vers une maison, non loin de la mienne, où comme à son habitude, une femme m'invite à entrer et me propose quelque chose à grignoter. Et comme à mon habitude, je refuse poliment. Elle appelle une personne que je connais bien qui arrive deux minutes après. Nous nous disons "bonjour" et partons aussitôt après avoir salué les autres membres de la famille.

《- Faites attention en chemin!》

《- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il nous arrive, maman!》

Sur cette recommandation qui nous semblait futile, nous quittons la maison pour nous rendre en enfer. Collège, pardon. Rho, et puis, c'est pas comme si je parlais du paradis, là, il y aurait une vraie différence. On n'est pas à un détail près. Je sais, je fais une fixation là-dessus. Pas que je sois mauvaise élève, non, je me débrouille plutôt bien, même, mais l'école, c'est chiant, il faut le dire. Surtout quand on a la pression que nos parents nous mettent sur le dos chaque jour. Il faut dire que je viens d'une famille super stricte, où il est rarement permis de commettre des erreurs, et où on apprend les bonnes mani- Oh, mais j'ai complètement oublié de me présenter! Oui, bon, j'ai parlé des bonnes manières, je n'ai jamais parlé du sens des priorités...

Passons. Je me présente donc. Je suis Mizore Hylia de l'Arbrivière des Champs dit la Roche.

Long, vous dites? Mais pas du tout. Il est très simple à retenir en plus. Mais c'est vrai que c'est long à écrire par contre. Mais bon, c'est assez amusant de voir les japonais buguer en m'appelant. Surtout les profs, je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre et les oblige à répéter jusqu'à ce qu'ils réussissent.

Nyahaha, vengeance.

Sadique? Non... je dirais plutôt foutage de gueule. Nuance.

Oui, je parle de japonais, car, oui, j'habite au Japon. Et oui, je vous parle en français. Pourquoi? Et bien remarquez que mon nom n'a aucun lien avec la langue japonaise. Mais que mon prénom, lui, l'est.

Maintenant, faites le lien.

...

Mais comme en fait, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre que vos petit cerveaux ramollis et sous-développés fassent le lien, je vais le dire, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps. Voilà, alors je suis japonaise et française. Et oui, c'est aussi simple que ça. Mon paternel est donc français (d'où mon nom assez européen) et ma mère japonaise (qui elle n'a pu me donner qu'un prénom d'origine nippone, à défaut de son nom de jeune fille).

Bon, après, je vous passerai leur rencontre, mais je peux vous dire que le boulot de mon père l'obligeait à se déplacer un peu partout dans le monde. Je n'ai pas demandé les détails, je ne m'intéresse pas aux histoires de cœur.

Bon, donc j'habite au Japon, dans la ville de Karakura plus précisément. Petite ville assez sympa, petite, mais sympa. C'est un coin un peu paumé, aussi, mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'ai vu pire. Même si ça manque cruellement d'animation, ça me convient: un collège à un peu plus de cinq minutes de marche, une ville sûre où on peut donc se balader assez librement... Du moins, les autres le peuvent, mes sorties sont assez limitées, soit ma mère est une mère poule, soit elle a décidé de me pourrir la vie au maximum.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est un endroit cool, qui pourrait l'être encore plus si ma mère n'était pas constamment sur mon dos. Parce que si je dois passer sur un passage piéton, alors là, c'est l'angoisse totale pour elle. Mais j'ai treize ans, presque quartorze, maintenant, je suis au collège, je ne suis plus un bébé, mince!

Bref. Que dire d'autre? J'ai de LONGS (détail très important) cheveux bruns et de grands yeux marron (même si pas mal de gens pensent qu'ils sont noirs) toujours à moitié fermés. Je suis de taille... Normale, je pense. Je ne suis pas une géante, mais je ne suis pas non plus une naine, quoi. Même si je suis plus grande que petite. Pour mon âge. J'ai treize ans et quelques, et... Que dire d'autre? Je crois que j'ai fais le tour de ma personne à présent. Bah, de toute façon j'ai trop parlé (ou plutôt pensé).

* * *

Moi, Sora, quatorze ans et toutes mes dents, ai fait une découverte qui bouleversera des générations.

Je suis sûre que le mec qui a inventé l'école était un pédophile qui justement s'est fait avoir par un des enfants qu'il harcelait, et qui du coup pour se venger, oblige tous les autres enfants à aller à l'école jusqu'à notre majorité. Et que cette malédiction existera jusqu'à la fin des temps... De mon temps, en tout cas. Et que les profs ne sont autre que ses fidèles serviteurs qui lui ont promis de l'aider dans cette voie. Ou peut-être même ses enfants!

Oh mon dieu. Enfin, je ne crois pas en dieu, mais bon.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je crois que je viens de faire la découverte de l'année. Que dis-je, du SIÈCLE. Et même que les gens m'acclameront, et qu'on me jettera des fleurs, et que j'enchaînerai, prix Nobel après prix Nobel, et que... Ouais, nan, je m'égare un peu, là... Mais ça aurait pu être sympa.

Bref. Je suis polie, alors je vais me présenter. Comme cité plus haut, je m'appelle Sora. Ça veux dire "ciel" en japonais. La classe, hein?

Mon nom de famille? Quel nom de famille? J'ai pas de nom de famille, moi... Bon, ok, j'en ai un. Le premier qui se marre, je l'écartèle, bien lentement, histoire de bien le faire souffrir mais en le gardant vivant sinon c'est pas drôle, pendant que je lui arrache les ongles, des pieds aussi, bien sûr, ensuite je lui arrache les dents pour en faire un collier que je donnerai à sa maman. Et le cordon du collier sera bien entendu fait de ses boyaux.

Craignez-moi! MOUHAHAHAHAHA!

Bon, ok, j'arrête. Donc mon nom... Il n'a pas d'importance, n'est ce pas? Si? Vous faites chier.

Bon. Je suis Sora Ducon. Non, je ne suis pas en train de vous insulter, Ducon est mon nom de famille.

...

Et je porte très mal mon nom, d'ailleurs, je suis très intelligente, moi. Oui, monsieur, parfaitement, je suis plus intelligente que vous tous qui vous moquez de mon nom, MAIS MOI, J'EN SUIS FIÈRE, DE MON NOM!

Bon, c'est vrai, j'en veux à mort à mon père pour m'avoir donné un nom aussi merdique. Je suis heureuse d'être au Japon, et pas en France, parce que essayez d'être crédible avec un nom pareil, vous!

Mais changeons de sujet, pas je n'aime pas parler de mon nom... Mais en fait si, j'aime pas.

Mais changeons de sujet. Alors, je suis donc Sora et vous connaissez mon nom, et je suis brune, comme la majorité des asiatiques, car oui, je suis asiatique. Et un peu européenne, aussi, mais bon. Trop compliqué pour vous, pauvres primates sans aucune intelligence. En fait, j'ai surtout trop la flemme de raconter l'histoire. Bref. Brune aux yeux... Bruns, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître et... Je porte des lunettes. Et les lunettes sont un signe d'intelligence. C'est scientifiquement prouvé.

Nan, en fait j'en sais rien.

Et je ne fais pas une fixation sur l'intelligence du fait de mon nom. Pas du tout.

Bref. J'habite la ville de Karakura... Et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur moi. À part que j'ai ma meilleure amie qui s'appelle Mizore. C'est une fille complètement tarée, mais je l'aime bien. Et elle a un nom impossible à prononcer, sérieux, ça doit bien faire une petite dizaine d'années que je la connais, et je n'ai jamais réussi à l'écrire correctement. Moi, mon nom est peut être ridicule, mais au moins, il est facile retenir.

Na.

* * *

Deux jeunes filles parcouraient plus ou moins gaiement les rues pour se rendre à l'endroit désiré (ou pas). Elles s'arrêtèrent un bref instant devant un lycée, celui dans lequel elles iront plus tard, et reprirent leur marche.

Jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles s'effondre. Sora se retourna, prête à se moquer ouvertement, mais remarqua que son amie restait à terre, stupéfaite.

《- Et bien alors? On tombe toute seule, maintenant? 》

《- Je me suis cognée contre quelque chose.》grogna Mizore.

《- Bien sûr, un mur invisible, sûrement!》rit Sora.

Mizore soupira bruyamment.

《- On devrait se dépêcher si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit en retard.》fit son amie binoclarde en regardant sa montre.《Allez, viens!》

Elle lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Mizore allait l'attraper...

Quand cette main tomba au sol.

Aucune des deux filles ne semblait s'en rendre compte, mais la douleur fut la plus rapide pour Sora.

《 Faites attention en chemin!》

Elle cria.

* * *

Bon, et bien voilà, premier chapitre. Ça me fait tout drôle. Et j'aime bien mette un peu de suspens, nyahahaha!

Quoiqu'il en soit, mes chapitres sont écrits à l'avance, donc j'ai juste à les améliorer et les réécrire, donc en principe, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Aussi, je re-recorrigerai les chapitres déjà écrits, mais seulement pour rattraper quelques petites fautes d'inattention, donc rien qui changerait l'histoire de fond en comble. Voilà. J'aime quand tout est bien net et sans erreurs. Toutefois, l'erreur est humaine, c'est bien pour ça que je me relis.

Maintenant... Review? Pleaaaase!


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde! Je suis de retour pour... Un nouveau chapitre après un looong temps d'absence, désoléééée.

MAIS, du coup, j'ai pris un peu d'avance sur le chapitre à venir, donc c'est un mal pour un bien, on va dire.

Bref. Étant donné que j'ai reçu plusieurs reviews (trop contente!), je vais y répondre:

**Grammarya**: Merci pour les reviews! Je dois bien t'avouer que quand j'ai vu toute la liste des fautes, j'ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup flippé. En tout cas, les mots à la fin m'ont fait plaisir! Mais quand j'ai vu les fautes que j'avais faites... Oh mon dieu. C'est juste horrible. Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai fais pour laisser passer toutes ces erreurs. De toute façon, c'est ma prof de français qui est nulle. Non, je ne rejette jamais la faute sur les gens, du tout. Enfin, de toute façon, maintenant, j'ai une Bêta lectrice (merci à elle, d'ailleurs), donc ça devrait aller.

Mais sinon, merci de suivre mon histoire et de laisser des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

**Skylark18**: Hey, tu croyais que je ne te reconnaîtrai pas? Et d'abord, le 18, c'est MON numéro fétiche. Tss...

Nan, mais sérieux, merci pour la review. J'espère que tu m'en laissera d'autres, hein? Hein? Hein, dis?

Ps: une tronçonneuse? Tss, pathétique. C'est rien comparé à mon bazooka hyper-destructeur-qui-déchire-troooop-wesh. Hin hin.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Était-ce un rêve? **

Mizore fixait son amie qui pleurait et criait. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Elle tendit son autre main tremblante, comme pour l'aider.

Mais seulement, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Soudain, quelque chose la souleva à bonne distance du sol. De nouveau, elle entendit des pleurs.

Sora commençait à s'aplatir sur le sol. Quelque chose l'écrasait. Mais elle ne put se concentrer d'avantage sur la pauvre fille, car elle même sentit une vive douleur à son flanc droit. Elle lâcha un gémissement étouffé, la prise s'étant raffermie sur elle.

Elle reçu un nouveau choc, à la tête, cette fois. Du sang coula dans ses yeux l'empêchant de voir. Néanmoins, elle savait que Sora, souffrait aussi, ses plaintes s'élevant dans l'air. Elle senti de nouveau quelque chose perforer son flanc droit, et gémis de nouveau.

《 Est-ce qu'on va... Mourir?》

Brusquement, elle sentie moins de pression sur son corps, la chose venait de la lâcher. Elle ne daigna pas pousser un cri de joie, voyant le sol se rapprocher dangereusement. Mais bizarrement, ce n'est pas le sol qu'elle sentie en premier, mais des bras qui l'entourait. Elle n'eut le temps que de voir des cheveux roux, et entendre des voix paniquées. Une jeune femme et un jeune homme peut être. Mais elle ne put penser plus longtemps, car elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Je me lève en sursaut, haletante. Je regarde autour de moi, paniquée.

Je suis où? Je ne connais pas cet appartement, moi. En plus, c'est tout petit. Je cligne des yeux. Je. Suis. Où? Et surtout, qu'est ce que je fais ici? J'étais pas sur le chemin de l'é-

Je sens mon estomac se nouer. Mizore et moi nous sommes faites attaquées. Je regarde mes vêtements et... Ils sont intacts? Pas une tâche de sang, RIEN. Donc c'était sûrement un rêve, alors. Mais vraiment un rêve chelou, dis donc. Pourtant, j'en ai fait des rêves, comme la fois où je me battais contre des pizzas et des boulettes de viandes pour délivrer mes camarades de classe qui étaient retenus en otage. Oui, bon, je devais avoir faim ce soir-là. Ils sont cons, aussi, de se faire avoir par des boulettes!

Attendez, je parlais de quoi au départ? Ah! Mizore? Oh mon dieu, Mizore! Cette fois je gesticule dans tous les sens avant de heurter quelque chose. Je regarde un peu plus près. Mais c'est... Nan mais je rêve, elle dort, là! Bah oui, Mizore, on est complètement paumées, mais oui, continuons de dormir! C'est pas comme si on était dans un endroit inconnu à la merci de n'importe qui! Sauf si ça se trouve elle connait cet endroit, elle. Soit ça, soit on s'est faites kidnappées par des violeurs. Quoique, si c'était des violeurs, ils nous auraient ligotées, non? Avec les baillons, et tout et tout. On ne serait pas dans des futons. Donc, c'est pas des violeurs. Ça me rassure, dis donc, j'ai pas envie d'être embarquée dans une histoire pas nette, moi.

Bon. Autant analyser la situation. Je me retrouve assise sur un futon, Mizore dormant tranquillement à côté de moi, dans un appart' qui m'est complètement inconnu. Dans cet appartement, il y a donc, Mizore, moi et... Et... C'est qui la dame qui pionce, là?

Je me rapproche doucement. Elle est assise, appuyée sur le mur. Et si on devait la définir... Et bien elle est vraiment jolie. Un visage à la fois enfantin et mâture, une peau pâle, des cheveux... Roux? C'est pas courant au Japon. En tout cas, ça lui va bien. Et enfin, la chose qu'il aurait été difficile de ne pas remarquer: sa poitrine. Assez volumineuse. Elle ne doit pas passer inaperçue dans la rue, elle. Entre ses cheveux et ses... Atouts.

Bon. C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je fais quoi? Je réveille la jolie demoiselle (oui, elle est jeune, elle doit avoir 15-16 ans... juste un an ou deux de plus que moi, en fait), ou bien je reste là à me faire chier?

Finalement, je n'aurai pas à choisir, un garçon vient de faire son entrée. Alors... Quoi, encore roux? C'est pas brun la couleur de cheveux des asiatiques? Bon. Grand, jeune, les sourcils froncés, les yeux bruns (quand même). Il pose une couverture sur le dos de la fille, et me remarque enfin.

《Oh, tu es réveillée!

Nan, nan, je suis juste assise, les yeux grands ouverts, et ça fait dix plombes que je me fais chier mais nan, je dors. Parfois, je me dis que les gens sont cons, quand même. Il voit une chose évidente, mais ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de poser une question inutile. Limite, je pourrais être en train de me vider de mon sang, qu'on pourrait me dire《Est-ce que ça va?》Bah, oui bien sûr, nickel, pourquoi, ça ne se voit pas peut être? Néanmoins, je décide de rester polie, je ne le connais pas, après tout.

- Oui, depuis un moment, mais bon.

- Tu vas bien, ça me rassure.

Pourquoi je ne serais pas bien? Soudain, un horrible souvenir me revient en tête. Souvenir... Non, rêve? Comment je pourrais être indemne, sinon?

Mais pourtant...

- Euh... Vous êtes qui au fait?

- Ah, oui, je suis Ichigo Kurosaki. Enchanté.

Ah bon. Bah pas moi. Je ne sais toujours pas où je suis. Et ça me dérange un peu. Et s'il pouvait arrêter de froncer les sourcils comme ça, il pourrait être plus rassurant. Sérieux, il va finir tout ridé, s'il continue comme ça.

Il doit se demander ce que je fais, vu que je ne dis rien. Et oui, je pense beaucoup, moi. Ça fait que j'ai des moments d'absence, des fois. Comme maintenant, quoi. Ah oui je devrais peut-être penser à dire un truc, non? Il va trouver ça suspect, sinon. Oui, un truc à dire, un truc à dire...

-C'est quoi ton gâteau préféré?

Bon, là, à la limite, j'aurais pu me taire. Parce que non seulement ça ne va pas m'avancer, mais en plus, je vais me faire passer pour une folle. Et conne, aussi. Encore une fois.

- Hein?

- La sagesse acquérir il te faut pour comprendre ces braves paroles.

Si je parle version maître Yoda, c'est obligé qu'il me croit. Parce que quand on est face à un vieil extraterrestre vert qui parle à l'envers , on ferme sa gueule, et on obéit.

- Euh... Si tu veux... Bon, c'est quoi ton nom?

- Je me disais bien qu'on ne se connaissait pas. Un roux au Japon, je m'en serais souvenue. Pas comme certaines...

Je glisse un regard suspicieux vers Mizore, qui dort toujours.

Le dénommé Ichigo a poussé un soupir quand j'ai parlé de ses cheveux. Il reprend, mais un peu plus ferme, cette fois:

- Bon, c'est quoi ton prénom?

- Bah, je m'appelle Sora.

Je trouve que c'est déjà suffisant. Il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

- Et ton nom de fam-

- Il fait beau aujourd'hui, hein?

- Ah, euh, oui, mais ton nom de-

- Une telle chaleur me donne envie de partir, tient!

- Mais ton-

- Ravie de t'avoir rencontré!

C'est dingue ce que les gens sont curieux! Mais je me dois de préserver mon identité secrète.

...

Oui, c'est vrai, je veux pas parler de mon nom, et alors? Alors que j'allais me relever, une tête rousse me saute dessus. Enfin, pas que la tête, hein, le corps avec.

- Oh! Tu es enfin réveillée!

J'admire leur sens de l'observation. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais franchement, tout ce qu'il dit est profond. Je relève la tête, histoire de voir l'énergumène qui vient de me rentrer dedans. Oh, c'est la jolie demoiselle à la grosse poitrine. Je sais, il y a d'autres manières de nommer les gens, mais c'est la chose qui saute le plus aux yeux (mis à part ses cheveux). Elle se relève, s'excuse pour sa maladresse, et me regarde avec une lueur de soulagement. Ils sont bizarres à me regarder comme ça.

- Qui êtes-vous? demande une voix derrière moi

Je me retourne. Ah, c'est maintenant qu'on se réveille? Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de flemmarde! En plus, elle ne prend même pas la peine de se relever.

- Maintenant que tu es ENFIN réveillée, tu peux m'expliquer où on est?

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux. Quoi?

- Tu veux dire que... Tu ne sais pas où on est?

- Si je le savais, je ne t'aurais pas posé la question!

Ma réponse ne la rassure pas. Bon, elle compte me répondre un jour?

- Sora... Tu ne connais vraiment pas cet endroit?

- Non, pourquoi?

C'est qu'elle commence à me faire peur. C'est pas comme si on était en enfer?

- BON TU ME REPONDS OUI OU MERDE? criais-je

- Mais pourquoi je saurais où on est?

- Parce qu'on ne serait pas là, sinon.

- Et pourtant, je ne sais pas où on est, je n'aurais pas demandé qui sont ces étrangers qui nous regardent comme si on était folle depuis tout à l'heure, sinon!

Elle pointe du doigt les deux roux qui, effectivement, nous regardent étrangement. Oh bah merde alors. Si elle non plus ne sait pas où on est, alors...

- Euh... Si je peux me permettre, commença la fille, nous ne nous connaissons pas, effectivement. Mais on vous a trouvées inconscientes dans la rue, et du coup on vous a ramenées ici.

- Inconscientes? demandais-je

- Oui, me répondit le roux. Probablement à cause de la chaleur ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle est un peu fumeuse son explication. Il faisait à peine vingt degrés. Mizore et moi nous regardons. On ne va pas poser plus de questions devant l'air apparemment gêné des deux autres.

- Oh... Je vois... fit Mizore

Cette dernière regarda l'heure et je crus que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

- Onze heures et quaaaaart? Je vais me faire tuer par mes parents!

- Attendez... On a dormi plus de quatre heures?!

Les plus grands bredouillent quelques excuses incompréhensibles (dont une en rapport avec des chimpanzés de la part de la fille) ça me fait penser que je ne connais toujours pas son nom d'ailleurs. Mizore non plus du coup, mais ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger plus que ça.

- Hum, d'accord, et sinon je peux connaître vos noms?

- Ah, oui, je suis Orihime Inoue. Enchantée! Et vous?

Hime ça veut dire princesse, non? Pas étonnant qu'elle soit si belle avec un nom pareil. Mais si ça se trouve, ça n'a aucun rapport, regardez, moi j'ai un nom de famille qui est complètement stupide, et pourtant, je ne le suis pas. Donc ça ne veut rien dire.

- Je mappelle Sora.

- Ma maman m'a toujours dis de ne pas donner mon nom à des inconnus.

Un silence s'installe.

...

- ... Mizore... Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir mon nom.

- Bon, et bien je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller, et... Euh, merci de nous avoir "ramassées".

Ils me répondent par un sourire crispé, et Mizore et moi nous relevons. Ichigo se relève lui aussi avant de nous dire:

- Je vais vous ramener chez vous.

- Non merci, c'est gentil, mais je pense qu'on peut se débrouille, lui répondis-je

- Vous êtes encore fatiguées, je préfère être sûr. Après tout c'est de ma faute... fini-t-il tout bas

- Quoi? demandais-je

- Non, rien. Vous êtes sûres que vous allez bien?

- Bah oui... répond Mizore

- Oui, regarde, on pète la forme! affirmais-je.

Et pour approuver mes paroles, je me relève d'un coup...

Et vomis sur Ichigo. Ce dernier regarde sa veste (qui semblait être neuve, soit dit en passant) avec un air dégoûté. Il essuie son visage avec une serviette qu'Inoue s'était empressée d'aller chercher, pendant que je lui demande de m'excuser.

- DÉSOLÉE, DÉSOLÉE, DÉSOLÉÉÉE!

- Uh... Non, vraiment, j'insiste pour vous ramener...

Je renifle un coup et dirige mon regard vers une Mizore avec un visage encore plus blasé que d'habitude.

- Attendez, je viens avec vous!

- Non, Inoue, tu dois être épuisée toi aussi. Tu devrais te reposer. Tu as beaucoup travaillé, je m'occupe du reste, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais je suis en pleine forme!

- La dernière fois qu'on m'a dit ça, ça s'est plutôt mal terminé... répond Ichigo en me lançant un regard suspicieux.

Je ne me sens absolument pas concernée.

La rousse prit un air désolé mais acquiesça à contrecœur.

Nous sortons du petit appartement, donnons nos adresses à Ichigo qui nous raccompagne chez nous. Mizore a flippé pendant tout le voyage en pensant à ses parents et je me disais qu'on n'allait pas rigoler chez moi non plus. Mais ce n'étais pas ça qui me préoccupait le plus.

C'était ce fichu rêve. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais... c'était tellement réel. Je frissonne en repensant à tout ça.

* * *

Ichigo nous a ramenées Sora et moi, et je suis actuellement en train de me faire engueuler comme jamais par ma mère. Alors d'après ce que j'ai écouté, je me suis fait privée de télé, d'ordinateur, et de toutes les consoles pendant une semaine. Attendez... Ah, autant pour moi, ce n'est pas une semaine, mais bien deux. Je me disais aussi.

Ichigo lui a bien expliqué la situation, pourtant. Mais elle n'a pas dû trop l'écouter je pense. Elle est persuadée que j'ai séché les cours en compagnie de délinquants (j'en ai déduis que le délinquant en question était Ichigo, le pauvre, il ne doit pas se faire bien voir avec ses cheveux. Enfin dans le sens figuré, je suis sûre qu'on pourrait le repérer à dix kilomètres.)

On dirait que me mère attend quelque chose de moi. Enfin, j'en déduis ça parce qu'elle me regarde fixement avant de me re-gueuler dessus. Ouiiii, c'est bon, j'avais pas compris que tu me renvoyais dans ma chambre, c'est bon... Je lui obéis et pars sans demander mon reste.

Fiouh... quelle journée! Et pourtant, je n'en ai presque aucun souvenir. Mis à part ce rêve étrange. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Sora, elle m'aurait prise pour une folle, doublée d'une paranoïaque.

J'en ai marre. Vivement demain...

* * *

Voilààà! Fin du deuxième chapiiiiitre! On se revoit, heu, je ne sais pas quand, mais on se reverra! Enfin, on se reverra, façon de parler, puisque techniquement, on ne se voit pas. Mais de toute façon, vous avez compris.

Bref, à la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas: une review = une auteure (en l'occurrence, moi) heureuse! Et quand je suis heureuse, je suis en pleine forme et je continue donc la fiction avec entrain! Ce qui veut dire qu'elle arrivera plus vite!

Enfin, moi je dis ça, je dis rien, hein...


End file.
